Unimaginative Secrets
by XxitslikeblahxX
Summary: Kagome a regular girl? So she thinks, until a line of unsettling dreams make her wonder who or what she really is. A demon lord who must find the one he is destined to be with. SS/KK pairings
1. Whats in a Dream?

Unimaginative Secrets

No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha! Some of the names are made up however.

Kagomes POV

"Mmm…uhhggg…my head….it hurts..." I put my hand to my head and didn't feel anything, not even a bump. I opened my eyes. Looking around me I only saw a white mist.

"What is this stuff…where am I…" I thought aloud to myself.

"_Ka__go__me_……_Ka__go__me_…."a voice said within the mist.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I looked around terrified with the mysterious voice sounding so close but so far away.

I peered through the mist looking, focusing on anything that can be seen, but nothing.

"_Your destiny…..is unfolding……you are meant for……so much more….."_

This time I knew what direction the mystery voice was coming from, right in front of me. As I peered closer in the mist I saw a figure outlined in a holy light.

"_You have many secrets that need to be revealed to you_"

"What are you talking about, I don't understand what's going on" I walked toward the figure only to find that I could not reach it.

"_In time they will be revealed and you will find out who you really are"_ and with that said the figure disappeared and I began to feel light headed and passed out.

"Kagome...Kagome!!Wake Up!! You're going to be late!!" I shot out of bed and looked at my alarm clock.

"Hmm…7:30…ugh…sleep..." seeing that I could spare another 5 minutes of sleep I fell back against the bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard my door creek open…I peered through my eyelids to await the sniveling little twerp to make his move, when all of a sudden.

"SPLASH!" I was completely soaked from head to toe with water!

I was completely unprepared for him to do that.

"Souta! I'm going to kill you!!" I jumped out of bed and starting chasing the little monster down the stairs.

"Mom, Kogomes' going to kill me!" he fled behind my mom.

"Now Kagome, dear why are you going to kill your brother? Also why are you all wet?"

"Mom, Souta threw a bucket of water on me when I was trying to sleep!" I shouted given Souta an evil glance.

"Now Souta that wasn't to nice of you to do. Now I want you to apologize to your sister. And for your punishment I want you to do Kagome's chores for a month!" She said pointing her finger at my brother.

"Awww…but mom that's not fair, it was only a little prank." he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Souta I know hunny but it was wrong and your sister will never let me hear the end of it, if I don't do anything."

I thought to myself

"Yea tell me about it, I always get in trouble when I do things to him and my punishments are way more severe."

I looked at the time and gasped in shock, that it was already 8:00. I was already late for school. My mom told me that I didn't have to go. This was kind of weird because my mom always makes me go to school. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Mom, what do you mean? You always make me go to school." I said.

Narrator

"Kagome there something special is in store for you today so I want you to forget everything and just have fun." Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhh...Okay mom I don't know what you mean, it's just like any other day." As Kagome exited the house to go spend time her favorite place, in front of the god tree, her mother sat looking at her adoptive daughter and said," Oh my dear Kagome, my if only I could give you the extent of what is to come. In time you will soon know all that needs to be." with that she continued to clean the dishes.


	2. 500 years in the Past!

Chapter 2

Sitting in front of the god tree at her family's temple always made Kagome feel better; it always made it easier to ponder all that was going on, her dream and what her mom had said about it being a special day for her. Well to her it felt like every other day. As she was leaning against the tree, she heard a faint sound coming from the old well house. She looked in the direction but decided it was just her imagination. Then all of "Creak", Kagome now knew she heard something she looked in the direction of the well house and noticed that door was opened slightly. She looked at this with a puzzled glared.

"I know that the door was closed, what could have opened it. No one ever goes in there." Kagome said thinking aloud.

She stood up and started walking towards the structure.

As Kagome got closer to the door, she peered through the entrance to see if she could see anything. When she didn't she opened the door further and slowly stepped in. Every step she became more aware that there was in fact someone or something in this room. Although she couldn't see them she could most defiantly feel them. She couldn't explain this all she knew was that someone was watching her. As she went to go look down the well, something came up behind her and grabbed her legs and hoisted her up into the well. Before she could do anything she felt herself falling into the well. Expecting to hit the bottom she shut her eyes only to find that the bottom of the well never came. She opened her eyes.

"Wha...Wha...Whats going on? Where am I?" Looking around to see herself surrounded by a magenta colored light, she had to close her eyes because it was too bright. And when she opened them again, she was at the bottom of the well. But this time it was different, there was sunlight and the air felt lighter like it was pollution free. She couldn't understand all the things that had happened. She looked around and noticed a vine like ladder. She hesitated for a little bit afraid of what might be on the other side.

"I hope I won't regret this."Kagome said alloud as she slowly made her way up the ladder. When she got to the top she slowly peered over the edge of the well. Looking around noticing that she was in some sort of meadow she stepped out of the well.

Katherines POV

"So she has finally found the well." Katherine said to herself as she watched everything that has happened to Kagome.

"I know she will do fine in the feudal era." Katherine said aloud, with a smile any proud mother would have. Looking once more at the well her adopted daughted fell into her destiny.

Kagomes POV

"Wow this place looks like a forest of some sort, but Japan doesn't have many forest anymore." As I walked father away from the well I saw some smoke. As I kept walking toward the smoke I saw a nearby village at which the smoke was coming from. I saw people working in the rice field and children running around laughing playing tag. As I started walking toward the village they all gave me strange looks and looked rather angered. As I walked passed a shrine, I felt something weird. I looked at it and there was standing a old women in her early 80's. she was wearing a kimono that looked like something a priestess would wear that I learned about in my history book at school.

"Ye child, are ye lost?" the old women spoke to me. Looking at her I responded,

"Yes, I fell down a well and I ended up here…wherever this is."

Looking around I just couldn't understand how I could end up in a place like this. I wander if this was even real or maybe I was dreaming.

"This is Shinuo Village." (random name) I looked at the women with questioning eyes. For some reason it was hard to believe that I was in an actual village. I dont think modern day Japan has villages anymore.

"Ummm..Maam...what year is it?" Hoping that she would be able to anser my question I waited for an answer.

"Childe the year is 1508CE." Looking at this old women in front of me I started bursting out laughing.

"Are you kiddin me there is nowway. The year is 2008. It cant be 1508, that would be 500 years ago." Still laughing she looked at me quizically and said,

"Childe why do ye laugh at the truth and what is this 2008 you speak of?" Looking at this women I finally begin to realize she is telling the truth...I went back 500 yeats in the past!!

End of chapter

AN/ First Fanfic tell me what you think so far!


End file.
